Delena Girlfriend Tag
by brainy-brownie123
Summary: Damon and Elena make a YouTube tag video, how well does Elena know her boyfriend? And will Damon like all of her answers?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this story is set up to be like the girlfriend tag YouTube videos, but in print form, let me know what you guys think and if it worked out okay, I really appreciate all of your opinions, critiques, and advice!

* * *

"Okay, is it focused now?" Elena asked staring into the camera lens.

"Yeah it looks good to me," said Damon, taking a step back.

"Alright," Elena sat down on the loveseat with Damon beside her.

"Hey guys," Damon said to the camera, "today we're going to be doing a tag video. This one's called the girlfriend tag."

"Yeah," Elena added, "a lot of you guys requested it and it looks like fun."

"But I've never seen one of these videos, so I have no idea how it works," Damon said.

"It's really simple," she turned to him, "all you have to do is ask me these questions and I have to answer them."

"Hmmm," Damon shrugged, "okay, number one, where did we first meet?"

"Well, you made me forget the first time we met," she shoved him, "so I thought we first met when I came to your house looking for Stefan and you came up behind me all 'Hey, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother'"

"Really," Damon asked, "that's your best impression of me?"

Elena smiled, "but we actually first met on the side of the highway. I was leaving a party to call my parents to pick me up, and it was dark, and I was alone, and you just appeared out of nowhere. It was so creepy and you acted like you already knew me."

"And what did I say to you?"

"You said that I want a love that consumes me," she smiled at him, "and now I have one."

Damon smirked, "question two, where was our first date?"

"Hmm, well we never really had an official first date. There was that time that you came over to make dinner for family night, but I was still dating Stefan then, and you were driving me crazy by constantly bumping into me. Oh, and then there was our dance at the founder's ball, I think that can count as our first date, because that was when we first felt the chemistry between us."

"Yeah I loved driving you crazy then," Damon smirked, "because it annoyed me that you were dating my idiot brother. But you drove _me_ crazy with that dance, I will never forget that dance."

"Next question," Elena said.

"What was your first impression of me?"

"Well, I thought you were mysterious and wise and intimidating, but also really pretty."

"You thought I was pretty?" Damon deadpanned.

"Oh, I don't need to stroke your ego anymore than I already have, okay? You're sexy and you know it."

"The sexiest," Damon smirked.

"Sure," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Question four, how long have we been together?"

Elena smiled, "we have been together for about two years now."

"Do we have a tradition?"

"Well if you count drinking lots of alcohol as a tradition, but we don't save it for special occasions or anything like that, we drink all the time."

"Every day that we're still alive is a special occasion for us," Damon smirked," Oh this is a fun question, what was our first road trip?"

"Georgia," Elena grinned, "it was weird at first because I was basically forced against my will…"

Damon interrupted, "I did not force you against your will, I saved your life!" he crashed against her started tickling her sides.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Elena squealed, slapping his arm, "but I ended up having a great time, it's so nice to just get away sometimes."

"Question seven, what was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Your piercing, electric-blue eyes that show your true self."

"Oh please."

"It's true Damon. You might think you're putting up an impervious wall to conceal your emotions, but I can see in your eyes what you're feeling and who you really are."

"Are these tag videos supposed to be lighthearted and amusing? We're way to angst-y for YouTube, could you image what would happen if we tried daily-blogging?"

"Let's just move on to the next question then," Elena suggested.

"Alright, this one's bland, basic, and boring, what is my favorite restaurant?"

"Well, it's the only restaurant in town, so it has to be the Mystic Grill."

"Question nine, who said I love you first and where?"

"You said I love you first, and then you made me forget! I was getting ready to go to bed and when I came into my bedroom you were there by my window."

"And you were wearing those cute pj's," Damon added.

"And you brought me my necklace even though I thought that I would never see it again. And then you said that you loved me, but that it was selfish to say it because you thought that you didn't deserve me, but you do, Damon, you do. I'm so happy that I have that memory back now because it is so precious to me and it was selfish of you to steal it by making me forget."

"I know that now. At the time, it was something that I needed to say and that you needed to hear, and then forget. But I'm glad that you have that memory back too."

* * *

Okay so that was questions 1 through 9, and there are 30 questions total. Do you guys want more? Is it entertaining? Please let me know, I love all kinds of reviews, and thank you for your support!


	2. Chapter 2

Let's start with a shout out to: nianplease, thanks so much for your review!

And now some more girlfriend tag questions:

* * *

"Okay," Elena said, "next question."

"Oh, this one's good, do I have any weird obsessions? If so, what?"

"You are obsessed with saving my life!" she turned to the camera, "and that's not always a good thing, you guys don't understand. Once he gets a plan in his head; one that probably involves sacrificing the lives of my friends in the process; he shuts down and he won't listen to any alternatives. He won't even listen to _my_ opinion even thought it's my life, and my choice that we're talking about! It is so frustrating to worry about what crazy move he's going to pull next!"

"If I wasn't obsessed with saving your life, you would be dead seven times over by now."

"It's not that I'm not grateful for you saving my life, because I am, I just don't like the way you go about it sometimes. There are always other options Damon, but you go straight for the one that's cutthroat and risky!"

"Well there you go," Damon said to the camera, "it's a bad thing that I'm obsessed with saving my girlfriend's life, I'm sorry that I can't live without her."

"Stop using sympathy to get them on your side!" Elena shoved him, "I would give my life in a second if it meant saving you, and Jeremy, and Bonnie, and Caroline, and Matt…"

"Okay, okay," Damon said, "you've made your point." He smiled, "So let's put it to a vote. Thumbs up if you agree with me, that it's a good thing that _someone's_ obsessed with saving Elena's life since she clearly doesn't care about it; and thumbs down if you agree with Elena."

"Why do I get the thumbs down?" Elena complained.

"Because you're willing to risk your life for an idiot like Matt Donovan."

"Just go to the next question," Elena sighed.

He laughed, "question eleven, what do we argue about the most?"

"Well I guess we already answered that," she said, "we argue about my life and what's worth dying for, and obviously the people I love don't even make the cut."

"Nope," Damon clipped, "question twelve, who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Okay," Elena leaned in close to the camera, "Damon may think he wears the pants in the relationship, but I wear the pants."

"Oh that is so not true," Damon said.

"I wear the pants," Elena stated, "and you let me wear them. I've got you wrapped around my finger, and you know it."

Damon sighed and nodded to the camera, "It's true. Okay, if I'm sitting in front of the TV, what am I watching?"

"Oprah," Elena said instantly.

"Yep," he said, "what is a food that I don't like?"

"Hmm," Elena thought, "I never really see you eating… oh, I've got one, you don't like animal blood."

"Ding, ding, ding," he said, "we have a winner. What drink do I order when I go out to dinner?"

"Bourbon."

"Yep, what size shoe do I wear?" he turned towards her and smirked.

"Umm, elevens?" she guessed.

"Yes," he nodded, "what is my favorite kind of sandwich?"

"I don't really think you like sandwiches, do you? But I heard you mention the muffuletta once, the sandwich that you want to try in New Orleans."

"Yeah, there's definitely a lot of food that I want to try in Louisiana, that should be our next road trip, Elena," he smiled, "next question, what is one talent that I have?"

"Damon is really good at smirking and rolling his eyes," she turned to him, "so I guess your one talent is making snarky facial expressions."

"One of my many talents," he smirked.

"See what I mean," she said, shoving him, "he is so full of himself. But no, I would have to say that the one talent I love about Damon is his ability to understand me. He always knows when I'm upset and he knows how to make me laugh. There's no other way to put it, he just get's me."

"Question nineteen, what would I eat every day if I could?"

"Well, you already drink bourbon every day, but I guess you would eat pickles?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "and what is my favorite cereal?"

"Count Chocula," she said.

"What can I say, the box makes me laugh," he smirked.

* * *

Okay guys! That was questions 10 through 20, only ten more to go! What do you think? Please leave a review and thank you to all of my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's the last ten questions of the girlfriend tag! Woo!

A special thanks to: **xELinneax**, **Miss Pretty Girl**, and **Maroon 5 222** for reviewing, thank you guys so much! You made my day!

* * *

"Alright, question twenty one, what's my favorite type of music?"

"Okay this one's difficult because you were alive during all of the different music decades, I know you really like angry rock music, but I would have to say you're your favorite is classical waltz music."

"Yeah, classical, I like to stick to my roots, and what can I say?" he smirked, "I'm a romantic at heart."

Elena turned to the camera, "he is so sweet, he's like a puppy that thinks he's all tough, but really he's just adorable."

"Stop, stop, you are not comparing me to a puppy. Next question, what is my favorite sports team?"

"Umm, any team that doesn't play be the rules?" Elena joked.

"Good answer, okay no peeking" he smiled and covered his eyes, "what is my eye color?"

"Green," Elena said sarcastically.

"Who is my best friend?"

"Alaric," Elena said to the camera, "they're drinking buddies."

"Question twenty five, what is something that I wish you didn't do?"

Elena sighed, "risk my life all the time."

"Yep, that's it, that's all I ask," he shook his head, "is it really that much to wish for? Next question, where am I from?"

"Mystic Falls, cerca 1864."

"What kind of cake would you bake me on my birthday?"

"A red velvet cake."

"With sprinkles?"

"Sure," she said.

"Do I play any sports?"

"Nope."

"You don't think that saving the lives of you and your friends is a sport?"

"Nope."

"It requires immense physical exertion, stealth, cunning, and mental skills."

"Nope, not a sport, if you're not wearing cute tights, it's not a sport."

"I am going to ignore the fact that you just said that and go to the next question, what could I spend hours doing?"

"Oh, definitely reading. Reading while drinking bourbon for hours and hours."

"And last question, if I could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"Well, I guess it would be somewhere you've never been before. You've been to New Orleans before, and New York, and Georgia, where do you want to go?"

He turned to her, "anywhere that you go."

"Aww," she looked at the camera, "see what I mean? Isn't he sweet?"

Damon sighed dramatically, "so anyway, that was the girlfriend tag. Leave a comment telling us what you think, especially if you thought that this video was a stupid waste of time."

"And don't forget to subscribe to our channel!" Elena waved, "Bye!"

* * *

Well what do you think? Do you guys like YouTube Damon and Elena? Do have any really funny Delena answers to these questions? Thank you so much for reading and thank you squared for reviewing!


End file.
